1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a motion image distribution system, a motion image distribution method, a server for a motion image distribution system, and a user terminal for a motion image distribution system. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a motion image distribution system, a motion image distribution method, a server for a motion image distribution system, and a user terminal for a motion image distribution system, which promote regular distribution of image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
An authentication technology is known that authenticates communication data (JP-A-2005-323215). In the authentication technology, data includes a header area, a header authentication data area, a data area, and an authentication data area.
The header authentication data area is used to authenticate validity of the header area. The authentication data area is used to authenticate validity of the header authentication data area and validity of the data area.
As such, in the known authentication technology, data subject to authentication includes authentication data, in addition to original data.
However, like the related art, if an authentication data area is provided in the data structure, the amount of data to be transmitted is increased, and a transmission speed may be lowered.